Blackbrick Mushroom
Blackbrick Mushroom (黒煉瓦キノコ Kokurenga kinoko) is a poisonous mushroom from the Ashen Blaze Island's Lethal Dose Forest. Description It is a black, rectangular, brick-shaped mushroom. It contains great amounts of extremely deadly poison that it collects from the volcanic ashes and creates via numerous chemical reactions in itself. The resulting poison makes up most of its mass and makes it soaked like a sponge full of water. Eating, touching, or even being in vicinity of this mushroom will cause very painful death to almost every living organism. Due to the amount of chemical reactions happening inside of the mushroom and the sheer number of chemicals it picks from the volcanic ashes, developing antibodies for the poison is unspeakably difficult, and as such, it could be described as one of the most poisonous ingredients in the Human World, if not the most poisonous one. The poison also has acidic properties. Capture Method Capturing Blackbrick Mushrooms proves to be a rather difficult task, which requires handling and storing the ingredient in specially designed protective cases, while also wearing protection from the poisonous gases it releases. Cooking Method Not only is the cooking of Blackbrick Mushroom extremely dangerous, due to its poisonous chemicals, it also takes a very long time. If the timing is incorrect, some amount of the poison will not be removed from the mushroom, rendering it basically inedible. *First, the mushroom needs to be precisely sliced into 1728 blocks each measuring exactly 25 cm in height, 66.7 cm in length and 50 cm in depth. *Next, each of the blocks needs to be slowly squished over 9 hours, first between two horizontal surfaces, then 13 hours between two vertical surfaces. This will cause over 70% of the liquid poison to flow out. If done too quickly, the mushroom can break into pieces or burst. *Then, the blocks need to be roasted in completely dry room at the temperature of exactly 67.5 °C over the course of eight days. If the preparation is done correctly, the block will shrink to half of its original size and become warm and soft. Clear indication that all the poison is removed is very deep aroma of roasted chestnuts and garlic, as well the fact that no matter how long it stays in cold environment, the mushroom will always be at 31.6 °C. Taste Blackbrick Mushroom has a phenomenal taste, as well as very high probability of being compatible with Gourmet Cells. The extremely deep taste which spreads through the entire body and makes one feel as if their veins were filled with the smoothest, warm liquid, that brings the feeling of absolute comfort. It is said that it is almost impossible to smell its beautiful aroma and not have drool coming out of your mouth. Its taste is unforgettable and remains in the mouth long after, even if numerous other foods are consumed. Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Mushroom Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Super-Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Poisonous Category:Under Construction Category:Food-Honor Type Ingredient Category:Ashen Blaze Island Ecosystem